User talk:Whopper
Hey. I am trying to create an overall KOEI wikia. I would like your help. You an I obviously have a similar in KOEI. Grand Master of the Jedi 16:02, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Reconsider? Hey, I just wanted to say you should reconsider the "revamp" of your wiki away from just DW related stuff, I think there's plenty of info out there for a decent wiki. It owuld just be a lot of work. I've got several ideas myself for article types if you're interested. Serov 04:07, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *thank you. we will stick to dww related criteria from now on. Whopper 13:04, 3 November 2006 (UTC) I am interested, please share :D Whopper 13:04, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *Well, I made a sort of brainstorming page here, with some ideas for articles. I think we could easily make a wiki with hundreds or even a thousand articles if we got enough users. Thanks also for you quick return, you should request your b'cat permissions back if you plan on staying. Serov 16:02, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Hmm, of course I plan on staying, I've stayed here for almost a year :), but I really thank you for your work, adn one day would could make it a featured wiki :) Whopper 16:43, 4 November 2006 (UTC) (Thank you for getting me straight, I just got lonely and was doing irrelevant things.) Hi again :-) *Are you ever on IRC? If not, would I be able to send you an email? (You can specify an email address in your preferences). Serov 04:39, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Hi You may or not recognize me as User:Cao_Wei from wikipedia, but I only found this wiki now. I love DW, and look forward to contributing here. --Quadgravshop 03:36, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Hey! Hey I just found this wiki yesterday and was amazed! I absolutely love DW. Im really lookinmg forward to being a part of this wiki and to contributing where i can. -- Luxun Welcome back it was getting lonely here Dabigbozz42 21:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Expansion idea - "KOEI Warriors Wiki" Hi, I'm wondering if you are interested in expanding this wiki into a "KOEI Warriors Wiki", covering all the various Warriors franchises by KOEI (Dynasty, Samurai, Orochi, Gundam, and any potential new stuff KOEI comes up with). The different "Warriors" games, to my understanding, only primarily differ in characters/plots, and otherwise follow a general same evolution in game mechanics, and attracts the same core group of players. If you are interested, then I'd envision this current wiki be moved to the url "koeiwarriors.wikia.com", with dynastywarriors.wikia redirect to the new domain, and all the current content remain intact. Currently there is a Samurai Warriors Wiki that has zero content and the founder never showed up (founded in October), and it can be closed so its domain point to the new wiki. There is also a newly founded Warriors Orochi Wiki, and I'll be talking to its founder to see if he'd be interested in folding his and joining the larger wiki. But regardless of whether the Warriors Orochi Wiki joins or not, this community/wiki can still turn into a larger wiki for all of KOEI's Warriors franchises. What do you think? -PanSola 23:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) * Just FYI, this seems like a good idea to me as its hard to not expand into other games, but im not sure how we could move all the content easily Dabigbozz42 01:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Sounds like a great idea to me :) The problem is getting to move the content, since there's no way to download the wiki and all the pics (not that I know of), nonetheless, I think it's a great idea to look into. Whopper 12:36, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::The simpler solution is to change the domain of this wiki, so no content actually needs to be moved. dynastywarriors.wikia would redirect to koeiwarriors.wikia (unless you prefer another name). Kind of like, instead of moving everything in your house to a new place, simply change the the address plate of your house. In this case, only the site's URL, sitename, and project namespace will change. As long as you guys are ok with it, I can get the community staff and techs to change it. -PanSola 18:05, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Favored. Like I said before, its a logical expansion, and might bring on a few more people. Dabigbozz42 01:11, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree with Dabigbozz. I think its an awesome idea and would bring more people onboard. We would need a new name though and KOEI Warriors is already taken. Maybe the Koei Wiki or Koei Fanbase Wiki. Something like that. Im not good with names lol :D Luxun ::::::Hmm, ok, I'll talk it over with Pansola, then. So it's either koeiwiki.wikia.com, or koeifanbase.wikia.com? Whopper 19:04, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ypu dont have to use those names I was just giving a couple of suggestions. Its your wiki so you decide :D User:Luxun ::::::::It's not my wiki, it's the wiki I founded :) It's the people who contribute to it that make it what it is. Anyways, I'm trying now to contact staff members to get the name changed to koeiwiki.wikia.com :) Whopper 20:07, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Luxun: koeiwarriors.wikia.com is not taken at all. Also, if you guys pick something like "koeiwiki", then does that mean you guys are interested in expanding the scope to all games produced by KOEI (the majority of which are not part of the Warriors franchise and have very different gameplay)? -PanSola 04:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Yeah but most people will think it is ripping off th name of the actual KOEI warriors site itself :D I don't really mind, its up to you guys. Luxun :::::::::: Luxuns right, making it Koeiwarriors might anger the actual koeiwarriors and if anything, we would want their help. since there is a strong fanbase for other koei games, and since the warriors games were spinoffs of the hardocore strategy games like ROTK and NA, i think a general Koei Wiki would work out well, and most intrest would still end up being directed to the warriors games, IMO Dabigbozz42 22:58, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I respectfully disagree on the rip off issue. "KOEI Warriors" isn't exactly a creative original name (at least I don't feel particularly proud/smart when I came up with the idea of koeiwarriors.wikia.com, and I didn't know there is a site named "KOEI Warriors" already). Just like I wouldn't think "dynastywarriors.wikia.com" is a ripoff of any Dynasty Warriors website. On the other subject, if the decision of the community is to expand into all KOEI games, then I suggest the simple "koei.wikia.com" as the new domain name for the KOEI Wiki ("KOWiki"? now that's a pun, the "W" looks like the "E" turned 90 degreens, so as a logo you can have something that's turned 45 degrees that look ambiguously like E and W at the same time). -PanSola 08:38, 4 February 2008 (UTC) 08:46, 4 February 2008 (UTC)]] ::::::::::Good points, the logo idea is ingenious, maybe we can get the guy who made DMC wikis logos to make a good looking one, not to insult your artwork of course :). You make good points about how koeiwarriors.wikia.com wouldnt be much of a ripoff, but since KOEI Warriors site is pretty established, it still seems to me like it would be rude to use a similar name, even though both came from the same root. that aside, I still support a general Koei wiki, I think we would, and already have, naturally expanded past the warriors games, and it would give contributers some room as well, if theyve only played DW and never heard of ROTK, then they can work on DW stuff. i dont think we would lose detail by covering the other KOEI games, but its not my descision, just my wordy uneducated oppinion. so, yea, koei.wikia.com favored Dabigbozz42 19:46, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::OMG you insulted my artwork! I'm going to bite you now!!1!one!!two! d-: j/k So, Luxun and Whoopers, what are your thoughts of expanding the scope even broader to include all KOEI games (you two seem to be the "rest" of the community)? -PanSola 22:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I actually like the idea, although come to think of it there are tonnes of Koi games out there and most of thm are pretty dull eg a football one I have for ps1 :P I have added a notice on the other existing (dead) Warrior-franchise wikis about this discussion, since if agreed upon it would mean those wikis would get merged into this one. To make the discussion clearer, I also made a summary. Please update/correct it as necessary. -PanSola 08:31, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Whopper has, on me and Luxuns talk pages, said that he favors a general Koei Wiki, so we all seem to be in agreement.Dabigbozz42 22:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Logo I'm a big fan of DW series and would like to contribute some logos. You can see a sample of my work over at the Devil May Cry Wiki Acid Raven 15:34, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Another Idea I'm not sure if this is possible in wikis or not but we could upload the music of Dynasty Warriors. I have th complete sountrack of Dynasty Warriors 5 + XL and Empires. I downloaded it off Koie Warriors.com. I just thought it would be pretty cool to have the music on :P User:Luxun *this would be cool, and there is a code that would allow us to stream audio.Dabigbozz42 22:52, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ** Cool :D If everyone agrees and we decide to put it in I'll upload all of or most of the songs over a time period of about a week :D *** The music are copyrighted though right? I'm not sure how much a fair-use argument would work with soundtracks... Are there fan-made MIDI mixes available? -75.7.23.70 01:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ****Hmm good point. We wouldnt be claiming it though... Luxun ***** It would also take a lot of bandwith to upload the music, maybe just a few good sound clips, that would also be better fair use of the music, even though Koei is really lenient about copywright infringment, and the soundtracks are only available states side through koei warriors downloads, and no idea bout europe, but copyright shouldnt be a problem if were smart. And I believe there are some midi mixes out there. Dabigbozz42 22:05, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ******Sounds fine to me, the wikia chat room said it was ok, but recommended the music be of original design. Whopper 23:57, 11 February 2008 (UTC) DW 6 Hey I saw on Dabigbozz's talk page that you got DW6 for the ps3 :D I am getting it when it comes out here in the UK on Friday. Just wondering, is there online play? Also is you want to add me my username is Lu-Xun18 :D (sorry this wasn't really relevant to the wiki, curiosity just got the better of me! :P) lu-xun 21:33, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, some friends of mine have already gotten it for 360 and they like it, not sure if and when ill get it, do either of you use 360, or u guys ps3 all the way lol :). anyway, if i get it i can get some captures from it too, and i probably should go ahead and get some from SW for the expansion. Dabigbozz42 22:02, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm afraid Im ps3...lol :D And again when I get it Ill probably get a few captures aswell :D lu-xun 22:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: PS3 all the way, it's Koei's main supported platform :) I'll add you when I get all my characters unlocked + powered. A wise piece of advice is to build up one character in free mode the first time you play, since the controls are a bit different. What is useful in this game is you can actually call your house to your location and it is a lot more fast paced. Another thing I like is there is an option to call soldiers to you to protect and guard you for the bases are essential in this game, moreso then DW5...if a base is destroyed, it results in a reasonable drop in morale and tends to make officers killed faster. So far, I have not been able to find any glitches other then the occasional dissapearing, and the camera angle needs some work, for in battle it doesn't follow you have to manually adjust it to see your enemies. :::: I have also found a new glitch/hack in the He Fei stage of Dynasty Warriors 4 this past weekend. When playing as Zhang Liao, cross the river, and do not lure Sun Jian back to your side. Rather, destroy all of his guards...here's where the interesting part comes, I noticed a little ways beyond the bridge are unidentified task managers...there are also unidentified task managers on the west and east sides of the maps. Anyways, destroy every general/gatecaptain/subgeneral/soldier leaving Sun Jian isolated. Your army should have maxed out morale by now. Finally, lure Sun Jian to the other side, and his rescue force will not come, he will be isolated. Defeat Sun Jian, and he will reappear, followed by Tachi Si, defeat him. Lu Xun and Gan Ning will then come on the maps, defeat them. Defeat Jian to win. The reason I explained this is because a seemingly impossible stage can be made easy, and that Dynasty Warriors 4 stage events may happen because of task managers, not the actual positioning. Whopper 00:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Dynasty Warriors 6 dosen't have online play, on either 360 or PS3, thats one of the reasons I held off getting it and now I got some other games instead, so it might be a few weeks till i get it, mybe for spring break :) Dabigbozz42 01:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :: OMG it is amazing! Alot more real than the others and more of a challenge. Bigger maps. Cool movesets! I love Zhao Yuns musou, the one from the DW5 opening video. The only downside is the lack of characters musou modes. Ma Chao should have had one, as should Sun Ce or Sun Quan. Cao Ren maybe, or Cao Pi. Even Yuan Shao! ::Well, Ive just got DW6, and even though ive yet to clear a stage, its pretty damn fun, just lu bu's overpowered as always :). I'm trying to clear hu lao with zhao yun, and in my second attempt i got through to a gian melee near Dong Zhuo, and i was hopeful. then lu bu saw me and owned me in 2 hits :(. i also sampled some of the other characters while trying to calm my frustration, and now im gonna try lvling zhao yun on ytr to beat hu lao. well, this is a wordy way to say ive gotten it, but once i get a little more into it, ill try to take some screens. Dabigbozz42 20:55, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Clones the clones ive seen are everyone who dosent have a musou, and clones include Xu Huang, Wei Yan, Ma Chao, Zhen Ji, and Yue Ying, those are the ones ive seen that are clones, and pretty sure all that arent playable in musou are clones. From the previews, it seems that the clones are unlocked by completing certain objectives in missions, so that could be why you have only gotten uniques. Dabigbozz42 00:21, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry mate! Hey whopper, it's rogue here, I apoligize for vandilizing the page a while back. Changed lu bu to jesus etc, I really do apoligize i guess i thought i was being funny! sorry again mate, great wiki and would love to contribute! -- 03:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Yea not a problem, I'm active over on the UD wiki a lot learning a thing or two there. Sun Quan? I have every Wu character except him and Lu Mang. I think that's how his name is spelt anyways. And It's good I beat Diao Chan's story then. Sun Jian is done to, I finished all WU and now am working on Wei. -- Adminship Hi Whopper, as you know (obviously) you have been less active as of late and are the only Admin on this site (not counting the two that haven't edited the site in two years). This puts a lot of responsibility on you to maintain the site such as with deletions and ease in reverting vandal attacks, imposing bans on such vandals, etc. Dabigbozz and myself were talking on the community portal and thought each other would make good Admins to assist you in maintaining the wiki as we are both hardworking, devout to the wiki (?) and regularly active. I asked on wikia what we should do due to your inactiveness and they said to leave a message here and see if you get it so that you can give your opinion on the matter. If you don't recieve this message within a week I am reporting back to wikia and the right will be given to us by someone there as they agree that your inactiveness makes it complicated to give the rights out otherwise. I await your reply. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] Welcome back Welcome back Whopper, I know I joined after you 'left', but it's always nice to see the site's creator editing ^_^ I take it you don't mind there being 2 more Admins... do you? If you do just let me know & I'll get us demoted (O_o) Take a look at my userpage to see some of the things I have implemented to the site & tell me what you think. Once again, welcome back. --Aeonlord92 :Just another thing, it's more of a personal preference but when uploading images could you put a tag on the end to help identify it, such as DW6 art, DW4 Render, etc. It's nothing major, but it's easier to upload images of the same character like this rather than having several different variations of 'Zhuge Liang.jpg', for example. --Aeonlord92 blocking people? Is it possible to block people from editing by their IP address, there is a certain one, 60.48.186.221 that keeps screwing up the wikia and I would prefer it if he were stopped rather than just undoing his changes, and from what I understand your the best for technical things and such. Moogle Buddy 02:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Please help Again I have someone who insist on making a nuisance of himself: With the IP Address of: 209.102.246.93 They have helped out a bit, but it is far outwayed by how he's harmed. He has made about 20+ articles with nothing but a simple sentence on it, and keeps inserting wrong/ useless information into articles(The leftover articles are being discussed in the Community Portal, I would be much oblidged if you would settle that too.)He's even more active at this then Sake Neko is generally fixing up things. On top of this they have been yelled at by three different people insisting he stops, and flat out told to leave by both me and GreatPanda. GreatPanda left a message on Dabigbozz's page, but nothing has been done with it, so I'm telling you. The longer it takes for him to be blocked the greater amount of work for the rest of us. Please help us be rid of this nuisanse.Moogle Buddy 01:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Categorizing While I know it's probably been a while since you've last edited on a wiki, I thought I'd give a friendly reminder that you should categorize new pages and images you make and upload. Other than that, welcome back! =) Kyosei 01:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x200 ad or a 300x600 ad depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. : Sounds good :) Whopper user talk 18:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :* Have you ever considered switching to a blog type system for the news? That way less of your main page will be taken up by the news. If you've never seen a blog type news system a good example is, here. - Wagnike2 19:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) updated Hey. This is WalkingDead1998, or you could call me Nathan. I'm wanting to help with this wiki, but I'm scared to make mistakes, and possibly get banned. I just actually wanted to say hey to you. Have a great day. WalkingDead1998 (talk) 23:17, September 23, 2013 (UTC)WalkingDead1998